I Know Places
by Hibiki's Echo
Summary: A young man is forced to go on a journey with his Eevee through Hoenn to go get five contest ribbons in seven months. This will be easy? Yeah right, we wouldn't have a story if it was.
1. Chapter 1

I Know Places

Chapter 1: Welcome To Slateport

**Summary:** A young man is forced to go on a journey with his Eevee through Hoenn to go get five contest ribbons in seven months. This will be easy? Yeah right, we wouldn't have a story if it was.

**Authors Note:** Hey, it's a long hiatus but I'm back with another Pokemon journey fic. Which has been so overdone but whatever.

* * *

"Hey dumbass, get the hell out of bed."

That is the opening line to this story. A wonderful one at that. Then again, his young poor man has heard more than once before. He lived with an evil brother after all. A groggy little sigh escaped his dry lips. He couldn't open his eyes, the sun was too empowering. That and he was lazy. It wasn't until he heard a demonic voice, low gritty and obviously **pissed**, that he opened his eyes.

"Starmie. Thunder."

And he bolted for the bathroom, the only area in this goddamn house that was safe from an incoming electrical attack. Couldn't the poor man get any sleep in here?

* * *

"So how's it going Chrys...?" His face tried to not make eye contact with his wonderful brother. He obviously wasn't pleased with his antics as of late, his older sibling was sitting in front of him with arms crossed and a look that just burnt holes in his forehead. He couldn't **see** it but he was sure that he was in a world of hurt. His throat made an audible gulping sound as he felt beads of sweat fall down his neck.

"You should know by now... I am obviously not very happy. Not only this is the third time have you destroyed them, but now they're basically almost irreparable! You are an idiot, we don't allow you to do something and yet you still do it! Oh sure! Chrys won't mind! He's always the nice one! That's what probably went through your small little brain when you thought of this _brilliant_ plan right? I can't cover for you constantly! You know what Rose is like, she'll kill you! So for that, I'm sorry but you have to get off your lazy ass and collect them again. Yes, this means doing something for once. Yes, this means taking Eevee with you. Yes, this means, you're going on a goddamn Pokemon journey. Hope you have _fun._" His brother ranted out, Chrys obviously wasn't dealing bullcrap today. Understandable considering who he was dealing with.

In his defense, he didn't mean to destroy them, he just had a bit too much fun and he accidentally tipped the shelf that was holding it over. Indirectly. Maybe. Just a little.

Okay, he did and he was at fault. It was his stupid mistake. He looked at his brother who was still glaring but it wasn't as intimidating as he though. "S-so... you're telling me to go earn... five contest ribbons? In... seven months? Are you kidding me? You know I can't do that! I-I mean... Plus wouldn't she recognize the difference between them anyway!? I mean the last time we managed to replace them was through pure luck!" He tried to reason with his brother, they quite legitimate reasons too but they seemed to go unnoticed when he saw Chrys rolling his brown eyes.

"Don't give me that crap. Look, I told Sis about it and she said she didn't mind if you could replace them with five more ribbons before she could come back. Look I get that it seems like a hard task to do but if I could do it than you can too. We are siblings of a Top Coordinator after all! I have faith in you. I know you can do this." Well that was a vote of confidence...

"Wait! You told her!? Are you crazy!?"

"Ugh, just shut up and go grab a bag, some clothes and Eevee and get out. I am **done** with this. Okay? If you don't come back with five contest ribbons in five minutes, not only will Rose will be hunting you down but **I** will too. Got it? Good! Now** go**."

With a pale face, shaking hands and eyes dripping with fear, he went out and grabbed the things he needed before he would die.

* * *

"So... Eevee... You and me, it looks like we have some journeying to do..." He muttered out as he stared blankly at the building in front of him. It was mainly white, has nice automatic sliding glass door and was furnished nicely with some modern looking furniture. Oh they couldn't forget about the red rood either. He was standing at the Pokemon Center entrance. He glanced down at his canine compatriot, it seemed okay with everything, a small smile was tugging at it's lips. He sighed as he walked into the building.

He looked at the pink haired nurse, whose smile seemed just a _little_ forced. Giving up dreams for something she didn't want to do huh? Looks like it. Whatever, he wasn't here to analyse the girl. "Um... Excuse me? I was wondering if I could know when and where the next contest will be? Uh, thanks..." He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh sure, no problem. Hm... Let's see... The next contest will be held at... Vedanturf Town in about nine days from today. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Uh, nothing else. Thanks a lot Miss." He dipped his head lightly and smiled, the nurse seemed to be distracted by something. An almost dazed look on her face, was she imagining something? He could see something light pink dusting her cheeks. Shrugging it as nothing, he went to go and use the Pokemon Computer that was a little bit to the right. It was blue and stood around his height and had small little compartments on the side, presumably to collect and transfer Pokemon into, an area to collect items at the bottom like a vending machine and swiping mechanic on the other side for cards.

There was an audible beeping sound as it turned on and he entered his personal details. "Chrys said there be something here... Items... Oh there it is..." With that he picked up the box that contained a small device as it appeared at the bottom of the contraption. "Heh, how nice, he gave me a Pokemon Navigator Plus. Hmm? There's a note taped to the back of this..."

He looked at the piece of paper that had some writing scrawled on it.

_Hey._

_I got this for you because I knew one day you'll be stuck going on a Pokemon journey. I know this will be a good thing for you, trust me. We care about you a lot so be sure to call home every now and then. I don't want my cute little brother getting hurt okay? Oh in there is a PokeBank __Card as well. There's some money in there for you. I know you'll be fine so I'm just being a big brother. Be sure to take care okay? Be sure to look after Eevee well too. Love you._

_Chrys._

He smirked slightly at the thought of his brother being so nice. Chrys was such a worrywart, he'd always had been. His smirked turned into a small smile as he looked at his little furry companion at sat down obediently, staring intently into his eyes. He ran his fingers down the Eevee's hair as it cried softly. Ah it was so cute. He opened the package and looked at the thing in front of him. He turned it on and it flashed before asking him to put down the initial settings that he wanted. He stared the functions, it amazed him that it had so many. It could read what Pokemon he had on his party, a map, an internet function, the ability to search for nearby Pokemon, an app that allowed him to strengthen his Pokemon dubbed "Super Training", trainer registry and even the ability to call people he wanted.

It even had an inbuilt PokeDex, though he had to catch Pokemon to get the certain information he wanted.

He looked at the box again and took out the blue card that was in it and swiped it against the computer. It flashed and green eyes widened at the amount of money he had in there already... That wasn't a joke, 10,000 PokeDollars was not a joke. Chrys must be loaded. He sighed and turned off the computer before shoving his new items into his pockets. Throwing away the box in the recycling bin on his way out of the Pokemon Center, hearing the nurse's cheery chirp of hoping him to see him again, he looked back down at his little cute fiend that was accompanying him. Scooping it up and holding it tight to his chest, he let the sun beat down at him.

"So Eevee, we have some journeying to do." There was an affirmative and positive little growl in response. "You're excited aren't you? Well come on then, let's go and have some fun then. We'll say goodbye to Slateport and say hello to the rest of Hoenn! Let's go!" He pumped his fist in the air, while he wasn't excited in the slightest at the start, he was sure he could do this now! After all he had the blood of a Top Coordinator in him.

He was ready. A fifteen year old teenager that didn't have anything to do was going to go on a Pokemon journey. As corny as that sounded, he was going to make it.

He was sure of it. He knew places where no one could hide, where no one could track him down.

This boy, this young man was going to become a Top Coordinator.

Keiran Hayazel knew that he could make it.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This was a small teaser chapter so to speak. So thanks for reading and be sure to review!


	2. Break Free From Mauville City

I Know Places

Chapter 2 - Break Free From Mauville

**A:N: Yeah, I'm a lazy prick. Anyways this was unbeta'd. So yeah, please don't kill me!**

* * *

So, he was walking down the trail of grass, he forgot his bike so taking the _way _more convenient Cycling Road was out of the question. He was _so_ not bothered to get it back, like any normal person would, but 100 hundred metres was far okay? Don't judge him. I'm sure all of you wouldn't do that either!

Anyways, on a completely different note, for someone as lazy as Keiran, would he have gone on this journey earlier like every other teenager would have dreamed of around five years ago? Yeah no, either way he wouldn't have motivation for _this_ journey wasn't for the wrath of Chrys. Not Rose, but Chrys. Chrys was the one who was scary. He would be the one who would utterly annihilate his lazy ass and send all the way to Sinnoh and back.

Twice. Maybe three times.

"Man... I can't believe this..." A cry of desperation and laziness mixed with probably assholery was let out. His Eevee on the other hand seemed rather content walking outside in the fresh air, taking the menial task of walking in stride. _At least one of us is enjoying this..._ With that he continued trekking down the long, long road to Mauville City.

* * *

It was hot, he was sweating and he felt totally gross. For a route location right next to the ocean, it could have been cooler with the so called, "sea breeze".

Nope. He didn't get any of that and instead got the blazing sun trailing down his neck and grass. Though he had to admit it _was_ pretty. With the wild Pokemon frolicking down the trail, hiding in the tall grass and wild Wailmer and water Pokemon dived out and in to the ocean. If only he had that luxury. Too bad, he was stuck with walking down the path with an obnoxiously annoying hot sun that didn't stop shining on him. "Motherfu-. Ow!" He was then cut off by his own swear word by his Eevee biting on his leg.

"What...? Can't I even swear anymore? I'm fifteen, jeez." He glared down at his little companion that had a stern look on it's face that may or may have not contrasted a bit _too_ much with the cuteness that it usually exudes. It then let out a shrill cry, oh _great_ a lecture from his own Pokemon! Keiran sighed and kneel down and pet it on the head gently. "Okay, okay, you win." For the first time today, a smile made it's way to Keiran lips.

"Hey you!"

Only for it to be ruined by a rude and brash voice. Overconfident, cocky, arrogant. Obviously this person was someone who thought that they were very best that no one ever was. Keiran looked around and found a young boy. Ah, he didn't want to deal with this. "Yeah what?" He called out in an obviously annoyed voice.

"Battle with me!" The boy took out a poke ball from his pocket, they way he moved even got on Keiran's nerves.

"No way. I'm not in the mood." He replied in a deadpan way, the boy just annoyed from this and sent out a Pokemon. A black dog-like Pokemon appeared from the from the ball. A Poochyena. Well, he wanted to fight with Keiran. Okay, it's not like he had much of a choice.

"Fine. I'm telling you kid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Keiran warned as he gestured for his Eevee to get ready with a hand in his pocket. Ugh, it still was too hot.

"Shut up! Poochyena, bite!" The boy commanded for his Pokemon to attack, which it did as it ran across the stone trail on all four legs with teeth becoming sharper.

"Hmph, Eevee." He waited for the creature to come closer to his, which by the way, was sitting calmly with an undeniably serene, almost uncaring look on it's face. The Poochyena had no idea on what was coming. The fares were bared and the teeth were very close to touching the brown soft fur that belonged to his Eevee. Too bad that it would be the closest to Eevee as the Poochyena would ever get to be.

"_Hyper Voice._" With that, Eevee let out a terrifyingly loud shriek that blew the Poochyena away and forcing it to roll across the ground with a yelp of undeniable pain as it skidded across the rocky path. It was knocked out in one single hit. He looked at the trainer, wide eyes and a scared look on his face. "You picked the wrong guy to battle kid. You still wanna continue?" He called out, he didn't want to hurt anymore of the Pokemon of this poor naive kid.

"I'm not gonna give up! Go Aron!" With that turtle like Pokemon with a metallic overcoat appeared from the red and white ball. "Use Headbutt!" the quadruped then charged at his Eevee as fast as it could as it's head faintly glowed white.

"I didn't wanna do this..." Keiran sighed, gazing upon his Eevee as it once again stood still and sat there awaiting it's next order from his it's trainer. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, silently cursing the sun before telling his Eevee, "Use Shadow Ball." Eevee however did not react to this attack command, in fact it continued to stay still without worry. However it then performed the same stunt as it used earlier, waiting until the Pokemon got close before attacking.

But this time it jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the attack and landing on it's legs with grace before firing a blob of dark purple and black against the unknowing Pokemon. A small explosion occurred and smoke rose up from the impact. In the clearing, the Aron was also knocked out. "Wh-what? How does that work? Eevee is a normal-type Pokemon and Aron is steel and rock-type... So I should have the advantage... Isn't Shadow Ball a ghost-type move? How did Aron get knocked out...? It' supposed to be not effective against steel-type Pokemon right?" The kid muttered out in a panic. It was just loud enough for Keiran to hear.

"Hey kid, look. It was smart using Aron against my Eevee but I think you should know, it's been recently discovered ghost-type attacks do neutral damage against steel-types, which is why Aron got knocked out easily. Also I'm pretty sure my Eevee is a higher level then your Aron so there's that too. I'm not gonna battle you anymore okay? Just get to a Pokemon Center as quick as possible and heal up your Pokemon." Keiran said as he walked up and patted the kid on the head, with Eevee following suit.

"Just for the record, I forfeit so you win." He declared as continued on the long path the Mauville City.

* * *

Keiran begrudgingly had to keep walking and walking and walking... And more walking. His legs were pretty much twigs about snap off of a tree in the middle of a winter snowstorm. Except it was hot. The heat was _unbearable_. Okay, that was just him complaining and over exaggerating but whatever. Eevee as always, still looked prim and proper, hell it didn't even sweat. "How are you not hot?" He asked in a confused manner.

The Pokemon just looked at him with a smug look on it's face before turning it's head away silently. _Rude... _He thought, before wiping more sweat off his forehead.

He wondered if the kid he met was alright, he might have been cocky and spoiled but he still was just a kid. They could have stayed innocent for a little longer, even if they did completely tick him off. The fact Eevee knew Hyper Voice and Shadow Ball of all moves probably tipped him off that Keiran wasn't an ordinary opponent. He _was_ the sibling of two Top Coordinators after all, so he had to have some knowledge in battle after all. Despite his laziness and overall lack of motivation, Keiran did teach Eevee a few good moves.

He had taught his Eevee those moves while he was at the Battle Resort while on a holiday with Chrys and Rose. Chrys had racked up some battle points and lent some to Keiran who in turn had Eevee be tutored to learn Hyper Voice while Shadow Ball was taught to Eevee so he had some form of offense against steel, ghost and rock-types. He only got the Technical Machine for Shadow Ball from a lucky draw anyways. While he was lazy, he knew he had to be prepared...

It was still too hot... And he didn't even like it one bit... Wait, where was the next contest again? Verdanturf Town right... That meant even more walking! _Wonderful..._

"Excuse me! Sir...!" Was someone talking to him? Please no. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, nor did he want to be bothered when it was too hot for him to even care. "Excuse me! Sir! Sir!" He looked around for a little bit more, dead fish eyes on that absolutely _handsome_ face of his. Well there was no one else around him that seemed like a sir to him so it was him they were calling to him... _Ugh, goddammit... Maybe if I just keep walking they'll realize I don't want to be bothered. _

Too bad, his Eevee bit him on the leg again which was a sign that he had to turn around. "For a freaking Pokemon, you sure are mature aren't you?" He snarked out, his Eevee just turned it's head away again and faced whoever was calling him. When he turned around, he saw two girls running up to him. He just hoped that they were friendly and didn't waste too much time. "Yes..? Did you call me or something?" He asked in a tired and deadpan manner.

He analyzed the two girls, one was a bit shorter than the other. Then again it didn't really matter when the other one had the height of a model. The shorter one had big bright cerulean eyes that were innocent, a round but adolescent face and had light brown hair tied into twin drills with yellow ribbons. Of average height but quite frankly, she was flat as a board, as far as he could see. While the other had emerald green eyes, smaller and a bit more mature and darker looking with a more slimmer face to match. Though, it wasn't that strange to different colored hair than most people, she had long, almost waist length shimmering violet hair that had a hime or princess cut. Bonus points for having a model-like body as well.

"Um yes! We were wondering if you which way was it to Mauville City?" The girl with shorter brown hair asked politely. Her voice was rather high and just a tad raspy but for most part seemed normal. Oh, so they were going the same way he was.

_Aren't there signposts or something like that on this route that have the very purpose of showing where you're supposed to go so you can reach the next city or something?_

"This way, just keep walking up this path and you'll hopefully reach it. Eventually..." He sighed out as a half-hearted reply, the girl with the emerald eyes stifled a laugh as if trying to hide it, Keiran rose an eyebrow with slight grumble. "What? Is something funny?" He questioned in a voice that signified that he was _really_ not in the mood for a tease.

"Hmm...? Oh it's just that I can tell you're going the same way as us by the way you talk. Would you like to join us?" This violet girl had this inexplicable accent that only could be described as "posh". Though, he could that she was a nice girl. Hopefully.

_Isn't it a bit forward to ask someone you just met to join you on a travel to a city though...?_

"What do you propose Serena? Would you like to allow this gentleman to accompany us on our travels?" The girl had asked her companion who looked at her with mild surprise but nodded in a happy manner.

"Uh thank you but u-Ow!" He was about to decline but as luck would have it he was bitten _again_ but his own Eevee! "Hah... Alright... Sure, I'll go with you." He said as he looked at the two women. The violet lady looked delighted while the other just smiled in a shy and meek way. Yes, disregard that fact that he was forced by an Eevee to go.

"So what is your name good sir? My name is Violetta Magiwing and this is my partner Miss Serena Bellflower." She introduced herself and her friend. So his name guessing wasn't too far off. Also the word "partner" could be interpreted in multiple different ways so he was just going to assume to, just be on the safe side, that they were just travel buddies and nothing too drastic. Then he realised that the girl had put up her hand to him, obviously to handshake him.

"Uh.. I think my hands are sweaty, so yeah... Uh, my name is Keiran... Um... Keiran Hayazel."

* * *

**A:N:** Be sure to review and read! And hopefully I don't take forever to write another chapter. Oh who am I kidding, I AM going to take forever to write another chapter.


End file.
